Heat pumps, which operate during winter months, require a method for removing frost that accumulates on an outdoor coil of the heat pump while the heat pump heats a building. The heat pump may be configured to operate a reversing valve to change refrigerant flow from a heating cycle, used to heat the building, to a cooling cycle, used to heat the outdoor coil and thus remove any frost which has accumulated on the outdoor coil.